2016 IndyCar Series season squads
For the 2016 IndyCar Series season, teams participating will have to make their starting eleven for the entire season, including Road America and the Grand Prix of Boston before the opener. Their drivers will be number eleven on the national teams' squads. Participating contestants must be 15 before the season starts. Asia Australia The Australia BATC Foundation will announce their 2016 squad after Sonoma. Iran Japan Korea Republic Europe Austria The Austrian team announced their squad after De Silvestro was confirmed at Formula E. Belarus Belgium Bosnia and Herzegovina will lead Bosnia for the fourth consecutive IndyCar season]] Bosnia announced their eleven for the 2016 IndyCar season at Road America the week after Mid Ohio. Bosnia and Herzegovina are the defending champions when they enter the second Detroit race. Seven members from the Croatian national Ben and Toad's Contest team; Sabrina Bryan, Pamela Anderson, Kirstie Alley, Melissa Rycroft, Shawn Johnson, Kelly Monaco and Justyna Kowalczyk will all enter the Bosnian IndyCar team starting with 2016. Bulgaria Croatia will lead Croatia for the second consecutive year]] Croatia announced their squad before the start of Mid Ohio qualifying. In qualifying, Croatia made it to round 3 and met Lee Sang-Hwa, Ueli Kestenholz, Olga Fatkulina, Will Power and Scott Dixon. After announcing their squad, Croatia finished fifth in qualifying round 3, and ahead of Czech Republic captain Ueli Kestenholz and behind Germany captain Lee Sang-Hwa. The Croatian national team are the defending race winners when IndyCar enters Barber Motorsports Park and the first race of the Toronto doubleheader (it was raced as a single in 2015 because of the 2015 Pan American Games). Czech Republic will lead the Czechs]] The Czech Republic will have Garbine Muguruza for the whole season for the first time since the 2014 season. Muguruza missed the Milwaukee race due to playing the Wimbledon final against Serena Williams, who lost to her in the 2014 French Open, before the 2014 World Cup. Denmark England France Germany is set to lead Germany in 2016.]] Because Germany wasn't participating at Arm Melter 23, Germany announced their starting 11 for 2016; this time the 11 is different as it belongs to Elena Vesnina. The squad will have the same 11 from 2015 expect for the driver they chose in 2015. For the first time ever in IndyCar, Germany didn't even announce key player Helio Castroneves as he was switching countries from Germany back to Honduras for the final time in his career. Greece Italy The Italian squad will be announced during the week of the 2015 Stock Car Corrida Do Milhao. Kazakhstan Netherlands Poland Poland will announce their 2016 squad at the 2015 Pocono 500. Portugal The Portuguese squad will not have Montoya, Power and Kanaan in the starting 11 for 2016. All three will drive for other countries. Romania Russia Serbia Slovakia Slovenia Spain Sweden Sweden announced their starting ten before the 2015 Watkins Glen NASCAR race. Sweden is set to announce their driver later in the year. Switzerland Turkey Ukraine North America Canada Costa Rica Honduras In the 2016 season, the Latin American team chose Helio Castroneves for the first time since after winning DWTS Season 5, the 2008 season. Honduras announced their starting 11 at Road America's announcement. Mexico United States South America Argentina Brazil Chile Colombia Ecuador Paraguay Uruguay Category:2016 IndyCar Series season Category:2016 in the United States Category:2016 in Canada Category:2016 in sports Category:Lists Category:Lists of squads